Various methods are known in the art for optical 3D mapping, i.e., generating a 3D profile of the surface of an object by processing optical radiation received from the object. This sort of 3D profile is also referred to as a 3D map, depth map or depth image, and 3D mapping is also referred to as depth mapping. “Optical radiation” includes any and all electromagnetic radiation in the visible, infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum. In the description that follows, the term “radiation” should be understood as referring to optical radiation.
Some 3D mapping techniques are based on measurement of the time of flight of optical pulses. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0207970, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a scanning depth engine, in which mapping apparatus includes a transmitter, which emits a beam comprising pulses of light, and a scanner, which is configured to scan the beam, within a predefined scan range, over a scene. A receiver receives the light reflected from the scene and generates an output indicative of a time of flight of the pulses to and from points in the scene. A processor is coupled to control the scanner so as to cause the beam to scan over a selected window within the scan range and to process the output of the receiver so as to generate a 3D map of a part of the scene that is within the selected window.